The present application relates to an orthopedic prosthetic implant device and a manner of using and making the same, and more specifically, but not exclusively, concerns an orthopedic prosthetic implant device having a coating at an interface between the device and host soft tissue.
The use of prosthetic implant devices constructed of plastics, polymers, metals, ceramics or materials made from composites of these materials to address orthopedic injuries and deformities has become commonplace. Such implant devices typically have one or more surfaces that are placed in direct contact with living tissues and some devices include surfaces against which living tissues of the host slide or otherwise move in normal use. In this arena, concerns are sometimes raised about decreasing the invasiveness of the implants and the procedures for implanting them, improving implant integrity, and improving patient outcomes.
Despite the many positive benefits that are gained by the use of such implant devices, contact between the surfaces of the implant and soft tissues of the host, including muscle tissues, blood and the like, can produce unwanted results. For example, dynamic contact between the surfaces of the implant and soft tissue of the host can cause significant abrasive damage to fragile and sensitive human cells and tissues. These dynamic contacts can also cause a wide range of undesirable effects such as tissue and cell adhesion, irritation, inflammation, thrombogenicity (clotting of the blood), hemolysis, bacterial adhesion and infections, unwanted mineral deposits, and increased pain or limited motion, to name a few.
There is still some room for further improvement of such devices, resulting in a need for continued contributions in this technical area.